1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, and more particularly to an image processing system including a first image processing system, a second image processing system, and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses include MFPs (Multi-Function Peripherals) having a scanner function, a facsimile function, a copy function, a printer function, a data communication function, and a server function, facsimile machines, copiers, and printers.
A technique for transferring a job registered in an MFP to another MFP to allow another MFP to process the job is conventionally known. For example, Document 1 below discloses a technique in which image data and job information in an MFP is stored in a portable memory, and the contents stored in the portable memory are read out in another MFP for processing a job. In this technique, in a case where facsimile transmission to a destination terminal is failed even after a prescribed number of retransmission processes, the MFP stores image data and destination facsimile number information into a USB memory connected to the MFP. When the USB memory storing those data is connected to an MFP, the MFP to which the USB memory is connected executes facsimile transmission of the image data.
Document 2 below discloses a network image forming system in which a job being executed in an MFP is transferred to another MFP connected on a network for processing. In this network image forming system, the MFP has a function of successively grasping the operational states of another MFP. The MFP displays on its panel that an MFP not being used is present when a prescribed MFP now in an image forming operation is to perform a new image forming operation. The MFP transfers image data read by the prescribed MFP to another MFP not being used.    Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-287805    Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-163785
However, the conventional techniques have a problem of poor operability. For example, when a job is transferred using a USB memory as in Document 1, the user has to select a job and image data to be used in the job on the operation panel both at an MFP from which the job is transferred and at an MFP to which the job is transferred. When image data is transferred as in Document 2, the user has to select a job to be transferred on an operation panel and search for an MFP to which a job is to be transferred from among a plurality of MFPs on a network. In either technique, several steps of inputs and settings on the operation panel are required, which takes time and efforts for the users. Moreover, some users may not be able to find a setting screen on the operation panel or may not know how to operate the operation panel. In those cases, the users cannot perform the operation of transferring a job.